Amour fou
by cactus-dartyk
Summary: Que se passe t'il dans la tête d'un violeur amoureux? LEMON! DEATH FIC by Artyka


Il est là, l'air de rien, garçon efféminé couvert de sang. Lin shao Lee est vraiment terrifiant quant il se bat. En tant normal il est gentil, rieur, attirant... Comme on ne devrait pas ce fier aux apparences. Pourtant, j'aime ce garçon.

Janus, on devrait peut-être rentrer.

-Euh... Oui! Il m'a encore pris à court. Il doit ce douter de quelque chose... Je devrais me concentrer sur autre chose que lui à l'avenir.

Comme à chaque fois on rentre chez moi et Shao prend sa douche en premier. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé à cet arrangement mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire!

Ce jeune homme me fait tourner la tête au point d'en oublier les femmes. Je dois vraiment l'aimer... J'en tomberais presque malade!

Attendez, ça va faire une demi-heure qu'il est sous la douche! D'habitude il n'en met que cinq à peine! Shao! Une douleur se loge au creux de mon ventre, quelque chose de désagréable. Sans réfléchir je cours à la salle de bain, défonce la porte et découvre un jeune homme assis dans la douche appuyée contre le mur, la tête ballante sous l'eau brûlante qui coule à flots. Mon cœur fait des allés retours dans ma poitrine. Il allait bien en revenant, alors comment est ce possible? Je prends son pou, le couchant doucement. Rien de grave. Je soupire de soulagement. Il est jute évanoui. Il n'a pas dû déjeuner.

J'éteins la douche, le soulève, puis par le déposer sur mon lit.

Je reste là, bouche bée à l'admirer. Son visage est détendu, le rendant étrangement beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs forment une auréole autour de sa tête, en se dispersant sur les draps vert pâle. C'est malgré moi que je regarde ce corps à la peau si blanche, qui semble si douce. Je flambe, j'ai envie de goûter ses lèvres, mes mains veulent le dévorer... Je rougis comme un enfant pris en faute... Il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Je me penche alors sur son visage pour lui donner un baiser. Je suis très proche de lui, mon cœur bat comme un fou, le sang bat à mes tempes. Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, et deux doigts se mettent à appuyer sur ma carotide. Je tombe nez à nez avec ses yeux bleus qui semblent vouloir me percer les entrailles tellement leurs regards est froid.

Je m'en doutais... je ne peux pas me battre aux côtés d'un homme comme toi Janus. 

Il avait craché ses mots qui agirent sur moi comme du venin. Je reste pétrifié au-dessus de lui. Il me repousse d'un geste, et se prépare à se relever. Je bouillonne. Je veux ce baiser! Je le prends par surprise le plaque sur le lit et lui attache les poignets aux barreaux du lit avec la taie d'oreiller. Il aura beau se débattre, je suis plus fort que lui. Je me penche alors sur lui et l'embrasse. Il me rend fou, son odeur, sa façon d'onduler sur le lit pour se libérer... Il est trop mignon.

Je me couche sur lui et il gigote sous moi ce qui m'excite terriblement. Tien, d'ailleurs il a dû le sentir à travers mes habits car il ne bouge plus, les yeux remplis de terreurs et de colère. Il tente de dire quelque chose, voir de le crier, mais je le réduis au silence en capturant ses lèvres.

Je finis par me sentir un peu serré dans mon pantalon alors je me lève. Avant de me déshabiller, je le regarde. Des larmes commencent à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux, il est magnifique. Je me dénude devant lui et me masturbe devant ce spectacle. Je suce deux de mes doigts. Quand je sens prêt, me recouche sur lui et Il se met à hurler.

Tu es très bruyant Shao... J'aime ça...

-Janus... je t'en pris... non... 

Sa voix tremble, sa me fait sourire.Un frisson le parcourt, sa m'excite d'autant plus. Il serre les jambes mais je leur fais opposition avec la mienne. J'enfonce d'un coup mes deux doigt dans son intimité le faisant crié. Je les bouge tout en l'embrassant. Je ne réfléchis même plus. Je le pénètre violemment, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Et je commence de long va est viens de plus en plus rapide. Ses yeux se révulsent, il respire par saccade. Pauvre Shao. Je suis au bord de l'orgasme quand je réalise.

Shao est là tout faible, sous moi, qui... qui... qui... c'est dur à admettre mais qui le viole... Dans ma tête ce mot apparu en lettres de feu, mon cœur se serre et je souffre. Mes yeux me brûlent. J'ai mal à en crever.

Je me relève, le détache en tremblant. Ses yeux sont dénués d'expression, fixés au sol, une larme finissant sa route sur sa joue. J'ai honte. Je touche son front, il est brûlant. Il murmure:

Pourquoi? 

Le regard toujours vide, il me pose cette question à laquelle je suis incapable de répondre. Je me mets à pleurer.

Je t'aime Shao... ma voix tremble

-Meurs... 

Il lâche ce mot d'une voix posée, comme on aurait donné le temps de la journée. Il fixe toujours je sol. Il finit par se relever. Moi, je suis là et je regarde la scène passer.

Tu veux me voir mourir? 

Je pleure, encore et encore, mais il ne me répond pas. Si c'est souhait. Je me dirige vers le bureau à côté de mon lit et attrape une paire de ciseau.

Regarde, je vais mourir parce que je t'aime Shao 

Il se tourne vers moi les yeux vides, et me dévisage, je pleure à flot, mais pour lui je peux. Je me transperce la gorge de mes ciseaux et m'effondre au sol. Avant de fermer les yeux je le vois s'éloigner, toujours impassible, comme quand il tue. J'étais donc l'une de ses victimes insignifiantes à ses yeux... Une dernière larme roules sur ma joue, mais je comprends. Je t'ai fait du mal à toi mon cœur.

Je t'aime... 


End file.
